


The Purple Twins

by VioletReaper



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Violet and Victor Afton never knew their father growing up, only that he'd told their mother he was going to "Tie up some loose ends at work," and never came back. Now, at age 18, the Purple Twins, as everyone calls them, are working as the new night guards at Fazbear's Fright in an attempt to find out what happened to him. But nothing, not even the years they spent watching horror movies and helping the local cops catch criminals, can prepare them for the sick reality of who and what their own father was, or what he's become. And that's not even the biggest problem once the other animatronics find out just who they are. Can the twins prove that they don't follow their father's footsteps and help free the souls of his victims? Or will they share his fate? Also, why do I always finish my summaries with questions? Why am I asking YOU this?





	The Purple Twins

Vincent's POV:

"Haaah, finally done," I sighed as I tossed down the ax I'd just finished making use of. "These cursed robots and their disgusting stench. It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore." Or, at least I didn't. I tossed Bonnie's face into a trash can. "But still, it's good to cover my tracks." I chuckled to myself. "I can't believe I actually did it - I got away with murder, five whole times. Heheheheheh. Now, time to go home to my fiance and unborn kids." They'd never have to know about any of this. It was finally over.

_"We remember."_

"Hn?!" I gasped, tensing at the sudden, whispered words.

_"We don't forget."_

"What?" Where were these voices coming from?

_"We know what you did."_

Five phantoms appeared before me, and I recognized every one of them. "No. No, no, no! Not _you!_ "

_"We remember. It's me...! It's me...!"_

"No! Stay back!" I shouted, my blood running cold. It was them, the children I'd killed, the very things I didn't want Lizzy or my own kids, not even born yet, to ever know about. "Stay away from me!"

 _"It's me, Vincent, it's me. Don't run from me, Vincent. You can't hide..."_ one whispered, reaching its non-corporeal hands out to me.

"STAY BACK!! D-DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Okay, I'll admit I was starting to panic. Were these ghosts real? Or was I feeling guilty for my crimes? Either way, I was panicking. "Don't look at me!!"

_"We know!"_

I was hyperventilating, and only one plan of action came to mind. "Have to hide!" Panting, I ran to the parts and services room. I knew that part of the damn restaurant, along with the rest, like the back of my hand. There, in a dark corner, was an old animatronic, "Spring Bonnie." "Here!" Perfect! I could wear it like armor, then those undead brats couldn't possibly hurt me! I quickly forced myself inside, and while it was a tight squeeze, it'd work. As I calmed down a bit, I started laughing hysterically at the phantoms as they floated into the room. "Can't hurt me now, can you?!" At that point, I realized the phantoms were looking at me like I was an idiot, and I heard something inside the old animatronic creak.

 _Spring! Pop!_ Multiple springs were snapping and popping out of the suit.

Oh, fuck my life. The next thing I knew, I was being crushed. Pain, pain, pain FUCKING AGONY!! I could only scream incoherently as my arms, legs, ribs, and skull were all crushed inside the animatronic and something wired my jaws shut. "HELP ME!! GAH-HELP ME! HELP ME!!" I pleaded through clamped teeth, coughing up blood and struggling to spit it out to keep myself from choking on it.

 _"This... This is awful,"_ one of the phantoms whispered, all of their faces contorting is horror. That was the last thing I heard as the pain and blood loss took its toll. I slumped down to my knees and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 

_(a few weeks later, at a local hospital...)_

Elizabeth's POV:

I sat in the hospital bed, holding two bundles in my arms. Two pairs of pale eyes gazed up at me, then at each other, babbling and gurgling in baby-language. Vincent should've been here for this. Where is he? I called and called, even at his workplace when he didn't come back, but not even his boss knew where he was. My new son, Victor, and his twin sister, Violet, gazed up at me, whimpering in concern. "Shhh, don't cry," I murmured, trying to comfort them. "Everything's okay, Mommy's just sad that your daddy isn't here." I didn't explain why. What infant could understand the concept of their father's disappearance? The twins seemed to calm down, trusting my word. I had no idea where my Vincent was, but I had bigger things to take care of. Namely, Victor and Violet. I couldn't worry about where their father was, I had to take care of my children. Everything was up to me now, and God as my witness, these kids are gonna have the best childhood ever!

* * *

_(10 years later, 3rd person pov:)_

Elizabeth did her absolute best raising the Purple Twins, as that was what everyone was calling them. They had their dad's purple hair and soulless eyes, but they were nothing like him as far as personality went.

... Okay, so they loved eating toast and could turn their heads a full 180 degrees in either direction without breaking their necks, and they got angry and violent easily, but their anger was triggered differently than Vincent's. It started with playground bullies. 

"Hey, Purple Finks! Gimme your lunch money!"

The twins froze, but not out of fear. They turned their heads, both grinning like lunatics. Their laughter, along with their grins and the fact that they turned their heads 180 degrees was almost always enough to send the bullies running away like the cowards they were. They sent a lot of them to detention and to therapy. But they also helped other kids learn how to stand up to the bullies, and became like bodyguards to those who couldn't. Then one day, their mother took them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and everything changed... again.

* * *

 

(Toy Freddy's POV:)

It was a normal day for me, or at least, that's how it started out. I was entertaining a bunch of random kids with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, like we always do, doing what we loved, when a new group came in. At the head of the group were a couple twins I'd never seen before, with purple hair and white eyes that reminded me of ghosts. I wondered if they were blind, but they moved as quickly and easily as the other kids, so I guess they could see okay. They both dragged their mom to the table closest to the stage, then sat down and watched us like star-struck fans. The little girl's eyes were locked on me, while her brother stared intently at Toy Chica. They both smiled, but with their white eyes, it was slightly creepy. Okay, it was really creepy, but I knew they weren't trying to be hostile or scary. At the end of the performance, Toy Chica led the kids to the arcade, but little girl stayed behind. When her brother noticed this, he paused and spoke. "Hey, Vi? Aren't ya gonna come play in the arcade? Mom gave us a ton of money to spend on tokens and stuff."

"Not right now, bro-bro," she replied, never looking away from me. "I kinda wanna hang out with Toy Freddy for a bit."

Her twin shrugged. "Okay, sis," he said, clearly hesitant to leave her behind. "If you need me, just scream." With that, he turned and followed the others.

"Yeah, yeah," the girl replied almost dismissively, her gaze still focused on me. As soon as her brother was gone, she started talking to me. "Victor didn't notice, but I did," she said softly, sounding sad. You and Toy Bonnie. You're not just bots, are you?"

If my eyebrows could move, I'm sure they would've gone up as far as my hat. "You can see the children?" I asked quietly as Toy Bonnie and I stared at her in surprise.

The girl nodded. "It's like a cross-faded picture over another," she replied. Then she chuckled. "You both look surprised, and I don't mean Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie."

I couldn't believe it - she was communicating directly with two of the ghost children!

 _"You can hear us and see us?"_ One of them asked.

"Clear as crystal," the girl replied. "Name's Violet. Vi for short."

 _"I'm Fredrick, and this is Bernard,"_ one of them said.

 _"Can you help us?"_ Bernard asked.

"I'll try, but Mommy won't let us come here every day, and no one takes kids seriously," Violet said sadly. Then determination filled her white eyes. "But that won't stop me from helping you. Please, tell me what happened."

The two ghosts told the story of their sad demise while Toy Bonnie and I gauged her reaction. Grief, horror, anger, those I expected. But when Fredrick mentioned the name of his killer, Vincent Afton, the girl's face paled drastically.

"But... Mommy said Daddy's name was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a scream from the arcade. Violet suddenly glared and leaped to her feet, running toward the sound of distress. Toy Bonnie and I followed, and we were more than a little surprised to see her brother and Toy Chica standing over a man with a broken nose, and a little girl hiding tearfully behind her mother. Said mother was glaring at the man. "You should really think twice before trying to kidnap a kid when I'm around," Victor was saying, his white eyes full of cold fury. The ghosts in the room shivered. He really reminded me of someone, but who? "I don't take kindly to those who hurt others for their own sick amusement. Have fun in jail, ya pervert."

Soon after, the authorities arrived and took the man away in handcuffs. About an hour later, he appeared in the criminal database. If he ever tried to stick his head in here again, he'd get the boot. Violet and Victor's mother took them home where they'd be safe. I could only hope I'd see them again soon. When night came and the place cleared out, I visited parts and services to speak with my older counterpart. Though his body was slowly falling apart, he was very wise, and I often went to him for advice. "Evenin', Fred," I said, tipping my hat to him.

"Evening, Ted," he replied. "Ted" was one of my nicknames, along with "Teddy," due to my appearance. Though why Afton Co. saw fit to make me look so fat was beyond me. "How was business today?"

"There was an incident this morning," I began. "I was chatting with an odd-looking girl named Violet at the main stage when someone in the Arcade screamed. When we got there, the girl's twin brother and T-Chi were standing over a man with a broken nose, and a little girl was crying behind her mother. Turned out the man was a pedophile, and the boy had broken his nose with his fist to stop him from hurting the girl."

"Well, that's mighty heroic of him," Freddy said with a rare smile. He didn't smile very much these days, and I couldn't blame him. He and the others were made to entertain kids, just like us Toys. to not be able to do their jobs... it was hard on them, emotionally and physically. "What was the boy's name?"

"Victor Afton," I replied, and suddenly, Freddy was glaring.

"THAT MONSTER HAS A SON?!" He bellowed, leaping to his feet. "What did that boy look like?"

"Uh, purple hair and clothes, white eyes, same as his sister," I replied. "Who, by the way, could see the kids."

Freddy's glare softened. "She could?"

"Yeah, and she wants to help them," I answered. "She looked distraught when Fredrick mentioned Vincent's name, so she probably didn't know what he did until now. After all, he'd been dead for ten years. I'm not even sure if he knew he had kids."

"Hmm. Then we can only hope they don't turn out like their cur of a father," Freddy concluded.

"And if they do, that they never come to work here." I agreed.

* * *

(Springtrap's POV:)

I stayed still until the withered robots and their Toy replacements left the room, then opened my eyes. I'd been listening the entire time, pretending to still be inactive until I had a moment alone. Victor and Violet were the names for our kids that Lizzy and I had chosen so long ago. So they were 10 now? A part of me didn't want to believe I'd missed so much of their childhood in this hellhole, but the decay of both my corpse and the spring-lock suit was proof enough of how long I'd been rotting away. Toy Freddy had mentioned that Victor had broken a guy's nose. Heh, he was violent already! The apple never falls far from the tree, I guess. But fighting to protect a kid? He was already my opposite. And Violet knew about the missing kids now. From the sound of it, she could see their ghosts. If she seriously planned to help them, it would mean finishing me off forever.

My own children, growing to hate me. The idea made me feel something I couldn't quite understand, but it wan't pleasant. I could only hope that Lizzy would keep them well-away from here, but at the same time, I wanted to meet them. They were my kids, for God's sake! I wanted to see how much of me they'd inherited, and how much of Lizzy they'd inherited. I was conflicted. I wanted to meet them, but I wanted them to be safe. If they looked as much like me as Toy Freddy said, my son might get mistaken for me. That wouldn't end well. And what about Violet? What was her personality? Was she like her mother? Me? Or was she something else entirely? There was no way for me to know.

I want to meet them. Maybe one day, I'll get my wish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Ain't I a stinker? Anywho, I'll get the next chapter posted once I get 5 comments. Seriously, comment. A kudos doesn't tell me squat other than you liked it! I need opinions, people! How should Springtrap meet his kids? SHOULD he meet his kids? Should the ghost kids even recognize the Purple Twins later on? Should the other animatronics get POV segments? I MUST KNOW!!!


End file.
